Lighter
by hpfanfreak06
Summary: Everything happened so quickly, they said. One minute Finn was under a car, working at the shop like usual, when a spark or a leak from somewhere caused an explosion. The entire shop was in ruins, and all that was found was a single cigarette lighter. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: What started out as a angst drabble has turned into a full fledged story. Sometimes it happens. Not sure how long this will be, but it's going to get really complicated and fast. Let me know what you think! And I promise to have the next chapter of Getting Out of Heaven up very soon! Reviews are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

She finds the ring later. After it happened and eight days went by.

She never imagined having to do this, so early in her life, before life actually happened.

Carol couldn't find the strength, and she really doesn't blame her. And truth be told, she would prefer not to be in here, but someone has to do it.

Everything smells like him and it's so intoxicating she finds herself inhaling her own perfume on her skin, just to drown it out.

His closet was where she started. Pulling old football Jersey's (she keeps one for herself) and hoodies off hangers, into awaiting boxes labeled with names of local shelters.

There are boxes high up on the shelves, some covered in dust, untouched in months. Most contain old papers from high school, another filled with sports awards. She's not surprised to find he's kept a box of items from his relationship with Quinn (it makes her wonder if he's got one for her). The important things are separated, everything else thrown away.

She pulls out everything under his bed, shoes, dirty socks, more boxes of miscellaneous items.

There are frames lined up all over his room. She recognizes the one of him and his father, in that old blue chair, and a few of the entire Glee club. The one that makes her stop and sit on his bed is one she's never seen before. Senior year, they're at the justice of the peace. The two of them standing in the hallway, smiling in pure unadulterated bliss. She's not sure who snapped it and why she's never seen it, but the image alone causes heavy sobs to push themselves from her chest.

This moment, here in this picture, will never happen again. And that thought alone, tears her into more pieces than she's in already.

Composing herself she sets the picture in a box saved for herself. The faster she's done, the sooner she can leave and never come back.

An hour later and a room that once held so much life, and so many dreams, is barren. The only spot remaining is his dresser. Opening the bottom drawers she throws jeans, shorts, and old sweatpants behind her, piling them into the boxes.

It's the sock drawer at the top that she's afraid of. Most people hide their most treasured items up here and she's not sure what she'll find.

He never mated his socks. Wearing two of whatever he could find. The memory makes her giggle, picturing him in one white and one pick the holiday of your choice. She's got all of this socks cleared when she finds his journal.

Never in the years that they had dated, did he mention a journal. It's leather bound, but unassuming. She wants to open it, discover a Finn she's never known. But hold's off, instead tossing it into her box. Waiting to read it stops any finality. She doesn't want to fully believe that it happened, not quite yet.

She can't contain her laughter when she's sifting through his underwear and finds a pair of Power Ranger boxers. (They go in her box too.)

There's a soft thump when she throws the last handful.

As she digs around for the object, her fingers surround soft velvet. She can't breathe, because she knows what it is.

Leaning back against his bed, knees pulled up, she opens it. It's not what she thought it was. This isn't hers.

The thought crosses her mind, that maybe he had someone else and it had gotten this serious. But she knows that there wasn't because Kurt would have told her. That's when her heart knows.

Her hand comes to her mouth, covering her pained sobs. This was meant for her. The box snaps shut, her hand squeezing it, praying it disappears.

When it doesn't, she throws the box against the wall, the ring bounces out. She can't lose it. It's the last piece of everything that was them.

Down on all fours, she finds it underneath his dresser. As she's putting it back in the box, the sunlight catches the inside of the band. There's an inscription. _"Forever Yours, Fathfully."_

For the first time she curses his ability to be so sentimental. And as she's sobbing again (she doesn't really ever think she'll stop), she can't help but wonder when he was going to ask her again.

The journal.

She had told herself she wouldn't read it until she was in the comfort of her own room, and not surrounded by him.

But something so monumental, so life changing, needs answers.

Reaching her hand into the box, she pulls it out, gently setting it in her lap. Flipping through, she finds his last few entries.

There's one dated a few days before it happened.

_Hey Journal (I should really name you, right? It's only fair),_

_I came to an important decision today, a life changing one. After Glee club I went straight to that Jewelry store on Main Street and found it. The perfect ring. I'm not exactly sure when I'll give it to her but, there's no question that I will. You're probably wondering why. Considering the whole marriage thing didn't work the first time. It's easy really. She's Rachel, simple as that. When I told her we were endgame, I meant it. Which is also why I started applying to schools in New York. Not NYU or anything, just small ones that have the right program. If I want this forever thing to work out, I can't be in a different state. So hopefully come September, things will be different, better. And after her first show (I know she'll get the part) I'll meet her at her dressing room. We'll go get drinks with her cast, and I'll pull her away when the time is right. I'll take her back to the theater and ask her to marry me again on that stage. Because stages are our thing. And she'll say yes and we'll live happily ever after. Sounds nice doesn't it?_

_I can't wait. _

_Finn_

She would have said yes. Without a second heartbeat. Finn was always it for her.

The thought that he was planning all this, so happy, so excited, makes everything all that more tragic. And she wants to scream, hit things, because some asshole had to cause that freak accident.

It wasn't supposed to happen, not to Finn. There wasn't even a body. An empty casket was buried deep into the earth.

Everything happened so quickly, they said. One minute Finn was under a car, working at the shop like usual, when a spark or a leak from somewhere caused an explosion. The entire shop was in ruins, and all that was found was a single cigarette lighter.

She's wondered about that day, constantly wondering how and why it happened .Finn had worked on cars numerous times…but the local police had done nothing more than conclude it was a freak accident. And maybe that's what it was.

After pulling herself off the floor she gather's the donation boxes, setting them at the top of the stairs (Finn had the basement), before lifting her own and shutting the door.

Carol was in the kitchen, sipping on another cup of coffee. Rachel knows it's nothing but a distraction, she prefers wine though.

"It's all done, I even swept. All the boxes are ready to go, and I think I'll come by tomorrow to take them up to the rescue mission. If that's alright."

"Of course dear, I really do appreciate it. I just can't go in there, not yet."

"It's okay, not a problem."

Carol's arms come around her, hugging her gently.

"You take care of yourself okay? And let me know if you need anything. Don't hesitate."

"I will, classes start in about a month so I should be kept busy."

"What about Funny Girl?"

"I still haven't decided. Without him there, I just.."

"You know as well as I do that he would want you there, on that stage. He told me once that's where he fell in love with you. So don't give it up, just yet."

She knows Carol is right, Finn would want her up there. It's being there that's the problem, holding it together.

Giving Carol one last hug, she heads out the door to her car, box under her arm.

A week later she's back in New York. She calls the director immediately, accepting the part. Finn sent her here to live out her dreams, how can she say no?

It's when she gets of the phone and start's emptying her suitcase, pulling out the items from his room, that she falls apart.

Kurt is still in Lima and she's not sure where Santana is, so she can cry as loud as she needs to.

She falls asleep clutching the journal.

A month later, rehearsals start. She puts on a strong face and finds that when they're dismissed and everyone is telling her how great she'll be, it's a little better.

One night after a particularly grueling dance rehearsal, she decides to take a night walk through Central Park. Most would call her crazy, but she carries a rape whistle around her neck and pepper spray in her purse.

She immediately heads straight to Bow Bridge. The water is still, illuminated by the lights of New York. Closing her eyes she imagines she's at the lake in Lima, lying on a picnic blanket. Finn is next to her, whispering in her ear, things only God and the stars above can hear.

Opening her eyes, she's back in New York, alone. But she's got her dreams, and that's enough for now. But she'll never move on, because the idea of moving on is completely impossible, no one ever moves on. Especially from a love you lost.

Turning away from the water, she begins her walk to the subway.

The evening subway crowd is less, no one's going or coming from work, it's just the stragglers of the day.

She takes a seat by a window, because it's free and she's too short to reach the upper railings. As the train starts, her eyes glance out the window. Watching the people waiting for the next train.

Her eyes bounce from person to person, until they land on someone. She almost shoots out of her seat, because it can't be? It's just her mind playing tricks on her and heart wishing for things. In her panic she takes her eyes away. When she goes to look again to prove it's not true, the person is gone. Whatever she saw did not just happen. It's impossible.

She did not just see Finn Hudson.

**A/N 2: There you have it. This kind of story is a first for me. But I think the outcome will be fantastic. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: I promised this I think two days ago. But it's finally here! This particular chapter is important, everything will now be set in motion. I've got a few details to figure out, but the story itself is planned out. For those of you following "Getting Out of Heaven" I hope to have a new chapter up soonish. It's got me a little stuck. But writers block never lasts forever. For now, enjoy this chapter! Review are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

It was all a dream. A possible hallucination. She didn't see Finn standing in a subway in New York City. It would be crazy to think she did. Because he's gone and he's never coming back.

The thoughts of what she saw plague her for weeks after. She needs get to past this, or at least try to live her life. If she keeps letting her mind do the work, she'll stay exactly where she's at.

Rehearsals are nearing completion, and she really couldn't deny it if someone asked her if she was excited. Because she is, this is the one role she's been waiting for. Of course there's still that part of her that wishes he was here. She can't think that way though, it leads her right back to that subway, and then she doesn't sleep.

The night of her last dress rehearsal she comes back to the apartment in high spirits. Throwing her purse onto her bed, she decides lying in bed and watching a movie sounds like a good night. As she's perusing her collection she sees it. Finn's diary.

Her box of his treasures has remained untouched. At first it was because she didn't want to be reminded of him and his almost life. But now she thinks, with the subway and all, reading it might give her at least a bit of closure.

Sitting on her bed, snuggled deep into her pillows she opens the cover. On the first page she sees his name written in his messy scrawl, the next is the first entry, dated the day after Christmas back in Junior year when they broke up.

_December 26,2010_

_Hi, _

_Do normal people say "hi" to their journals? Rachel probably does. I have got to stop thinking about her. We're broken up and it's completely her fault. Okay, maybe that's not totally true, but she did kiss Puck. I know I hurt her and all but I never thought she would stoop so low. Maybe she's nothing more than my first love and we'll never be anything more. So in a few years this won't bother me. But for now I'm hurt. She just doesn't understand why. It's the Puck of it all. She said the same thing about Santana. But that's different right? Or it's not? I'm not sure. Everything still just sucks right now. But I'm glad Kurt got me you for Christmas, maybe it will help. I gotta go, mom just made dinner. _

_Finn_

So that's where the journal came from. Kurt, always one for practical gifts.

She reads a few more entries, detailing moments from high school and beyond. He didn't write every day, she notices, just when something important happened. She especially loves the one about "Grilled Cheesus". It makes her laugh out loud when he tells his journal his prayers were answered when she let him touch her boob. She never did have the heart to tell him that it had nothing to do with prayer.

Glancing at the time on her alarm clock, she sees it's getting rather late. But as she's closing the journal, a date catches her eye. An entry written a week before he died.

_June 2, 2013_

_Hey journal,_

_So do you ever get the feeling that someone's watching you? Maybe I'm being paranoid, but I swear someone's been following me. I was walking out of Glee practice and there was this shuffling behind me, when I turned to look, there was no one there. And then even weirder, there was a car in the parking lot I didn't recognize. It wasn't new or anything, just this old beat up blue pickup. I couldn't see who was in it, the minute I looked over, they sped away. And I thought about getting the license plate numbers, but there was a thick coat of dirt over it. Who knows, maybe it's all in my head. _

_Finn_

There was someone following him? The thought frightened and confused her. Because who would hold a grudge against Finn? There wasn't an unkind bone in his body. Still…

She flipped one more page over, an entry dated the day before he died.

_June 8, 2013_

_Someone's following me. I'm not sure who and I don't know why, but there's definitely someone there. It's not just the parking lot, it's the phone too. I keep getting these phone calls, they last one ring and then nothing. As first I thought (or hoped) it was Rachel, because maybe she just wanted to hear my voice. But then I remembered I have her number. So who is it? Guess I won't be sleeping tonight. _

_Finn_

Oh no. Did…did…someone kill Finn? The thought hadn't really grossed her mind, the police seemed so sure about it being a fluke accident. But wait…the lighter. That had to be a clue.

She really wasn't going to sleep tonight.

Rehearsal's weren't enough to keep her occupied and distracted the next day. Her mind was in overdrive, trying to fit the pieces together. From what she gathered, she knew three things regarding Finn's death:

Explosion of some kind

No body found

Only remains consisted of a lighter, a bright yellow lighter.

The police found no traces of fingerprints on the lighter. Of course she wonders if they even tried, probably just considered it a part of the rubble .They closed the case within days, not bothering to look into it, but then again, Rachel nor anyone else close to Finn had bothered to consider keeping it open. But it needed to be, because something wasn't right.

And then there was the subway. His face was clear as day, as perfect as she remembered. Was it just his ghost telling her to find out what happened? She didn't believe in such things, it was impossible. But maybe it was her sign anyway.

Checking her rehearsal schedule she saw they had the weekend plus Friday and Monday off. Rachel had to go back to Lima.

The flight came that morning, when the city was only a little quieter.

She grabbed a cup of coffee and a muffin, sitting in her terminal, a notebook on her lap.

Making lists always calmed her down, purpose and distraction.

When they called for her row and her seat belt was buckled, she found her eyes trained to the window.

It was as the plane was being taxied to the runway when she saw him again.

The other plane was a good distance away, but she could just make out his face in the window.

Shaking her head, she reminded herself again, that he wasn't alive. But the hope that maybe he was with her, protecting her, guiding her to the answers she needed, helped her breathe a little better.

Her flight landed smoothly in Ohio, where she rented a car to take her around Lima. The thought crossed her mind that she should call her father's, given that her old room was always available. But she was on mission, had a plan, and she didn't want too many questions.

Staying in a hotel was her best option. Just a few nights, and maybe by the end of the weekend this would all be over.

She had another restless sleep that night.

Her first stop that next morning was the Police Station. A friend of hers worked there, and she was hoping that might help her look at the case files.

Walking through the doors, she headed to the front desk.

"Hi, I was wondering if you could help me, I'm looking for-"

"Rachel Berry? Is that you?"

"Hello Noah, how are you? Do you like your new position?"

"It's fantastic, best part is, I finally get to carry a weapon. So, what brings you here?"

"I need your help. It's about Finn. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?"

"Yeah, come on, they gave me an office."

Rachel followed him to a far room in the corner, allowing him to shut the door behind her.

"So what about Finn?"

"I need to see the case files. Because I have this hunch that tells me something isn't right. And I don't think I can move on from this until I figure it out."

"But they ruled it as nothing but a fluke accident? Everyone agreed."

"How on earth is a cigarette lighter a fluke? You know as well as I do, that Finn never smoked. And on top of that I found his journal…Someone was following him Noah. And I've got to find out who."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. There were a couple entries about it. One a week before he died and the other the day before. Noah, you have to let me have those files."

"Okay, but you better be right about this. I'll be right back."

He returned moments later, a manila folder under his arm.

"You're lucky the lady downstairs in files, likes me."

"Thank you so much Noah. This means a lot."

"It's not a problem. Just promise me something?"

"Of course."

"Find the bastard that killed my best friend."

"You bet your ass I will. I'll see you soon Noah."

With the files tucked safely into her purse, she headed back to the hotel.

Laying the papers out on the bed, pictures, witness descriptions, she begin her search.

The report itself said exactly what the police said. It was a fluke, probably caused by something igniting within the car Finn was working on. There was nothing that might contradict their conclusion.

She went to the pictures, mostly scenes of rubble, and that lighter. Looking closely at the lighter, she saw two small initials, engraved at the base, _BW. _How had the police missed this? And who was _BW? _

That's when it hit her. She knew exactly who it was. Grabbing her phone she dialed.

"Noah, I think I know who killed Finn. It was Brody Weston."

**A/N 2: Well, looks like Mr. Weston is a suspect. Which get's us a little closer to finding out whats happened to Finn. Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I am so sorry this took so long. There are no excuses, only laziness and slight writers block. I can only hope that this was worth the wait! This story will probably take place in the span of Rachel's extended weekend. At least that's my plan right now. We'll see where this takes me. I've got a long car ride tomorrow, so hopefully another chapter by Monday! Reviews are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. **

"How sure are you? Because opening up a closed case isn't exactly encouraged."

"It's a hunch Noah. I saw the photo of the lighter and something clicked. You know as well as I do that Finn didn't have any enemies. The only person whoever showed any disdain towards him was Brody. And after Finn beat him up in that hotel room….well."

"Berry you know that's not enough of a motive to kill someone. And those initials could mean anything. It's just not enough to fully reopen this case."

"Noah please, you just can't brush this aside. He was your best friend, don't you want justice? And if I recall you encouraged this."

"I know, but honestly, I thought you wouldn't find anything. Maybe I'd secretly hoped you would, but…I'll tell you what. Keep digging. And if you find anything that might be of extreme importance, call me. For right now, just keep this all quiet, you know how this town is."

"I will, keep digging I mean. Finn dying was possibly the worst thing to ever happen to me, and if I can find one shred of evidence, something that says the police got it wrong. Then I can help put the murderer behind bars and finally sleep at night. Thank you Noah, for considering this. It means a lot."

"You know I have your back Berry."

"Talk you soon Noah."

"Bye Berry."

Noah was right. A set of initials wasn't going to change anything immediately. But if she listened to her hunch, it told her, practically screamed in her ear, "Brody Weston murdered Finn!." However, law enforcement didn't rely on hunches.

Today had sufficiently worn her out. With all this new information piling into her head, she couldn't think. Deciding a walk around the outdoor pool would be nice, she grabbed her jacket and headed for the patio.

The stars were especially bright she noticed. Of the many things she loved about New York, nothing really compared to a clear night sky filled with stars. As she lay out on a lounger, staring up at the sky, she wondered where her Finn Hudson star was, if he was looking down on her. Even in a world without him, having his star there, gave her comfort.

She lay out, staring up until a chill hit her. Plenty of rest was needed if she was going to spend tomorrow researching.

As she neared the elevator her phone beeped. A text message.

_Go to the Auto Shop_

The number displayed with it was not familiar and it made her a little weary, but something told her it was exactly where she needed to go.

She awoke early the next morning, prepared to investigate the site of Finn's death. Camera tucked into her purse she drove to the auto shop.

Nothing had changed. It was still a pile of rubble. Unsteady beams, everything covered in smoke damage, nothing but black. Stepping out of her car, she cautiously walked up to the deserted shop, the pounding of her heart synching with every step.

The caution tape still lined the area, and there was the smell of mildew in the air. Without a roof the rain fell where it liked. Rachel wasn't quite sure where to start.

She looked towards were the office used to be, a filing cabinet still stood, covered in burns but resistant to collapse. The drawers wouldn't budge, fused together by the sweltering heat of whatever blew the place up. Looking around, she found a scrap of metal and rusted hammer. With persistence, she was able to pry one of the drawers open. Nothing. Another one contained the usual documents relaying customer information. She found same about the rest. The empty one seemed odd, why would Burt only clean out one drawer? And was it really Burt? Rachel put that on her mental list of questions.

Squatting down, her eyes scanned underneath the collapsed desk. Nothing but soot covering a cement floor.

Rachel steadied herself, eyes staring ahead. The room where Finn died. If there were clues or answers anywhere in this place, it was in that room.

Slowly she moved toward the room, to the spot where the car Finn was working on once sat. The police had taken it, and found no evidence. Casting her eyes to the floor she searched for anything. Just as she was considering abandoning this whole thing, she saw them. Footprints. They were much larger than her own feet, most definitely belonging to a male. Taking out her camera she snapped a few pictures, the prints led to the office. Someone had been here.

Leaving the shop, she decided to make a stop.

Knocking softly on the door, Rachel waited, nervous.

The door opened revealing Carol Hummel.

"Hello Rachel, it's so good to see you."

"Hi, Mrs. Hummel, it's good to see you too. Is it all right if I come in?"

"Oh of course dear. May I ask what you're doing in Lima? Last I talked to your fathers, you were starring in a musical."

"Yes I'm very excited about it. We were given an extended weekend, so I thought why not come home."

"Rachel, is there another reason why you're here?"

"Well, that's what I wanted to talk to you about. I guess there's no easy way to say this…I believe that someone may have murdered Finn."

"But, the police said it was nothing but a freak accident. We all agreed. This could not have been a murder."

"That's the thing Mrs. Hummel, I have evidence that suggests it was. You see, two days ago I was sitting in my room, reading through Finn's old journal. At first it was happy things, like prom and what he got for Christmas. But then I went to the end. There were two entries. One dated the week before his death, and the other the day before. In both, Finn mentions that someone was following him."

"Why would someone follow Finn? Everyone loved him."

"He seemed so scared. And that's what brought me back to Lima. I went to the station yesterday and talked Noah into giving me the case files. There was a picture, that one of the yellow lighter. I don't know if the police missed it or chose to ignore it, but right there at the top, were engraved initials, BW."

"BW? Who would we know with those initials?"

"Only one person came to mind…Brody Weston, my ex-boyfriend. He had always seemed jealous of Finn, rightly so, but there were never any clues that he would harm him. That is, until Finn and Santana ganged up on him in that hotel room, Finn gave him a bloody nose and a sore jaw. And when I broke up with Brody, things were fairly quiet for a while. But then he started leaving me these incoherent voicemails. Blabbering on mostly about how he missed me, throwing in a few strange one's about getting someone back. Then, I thought he meant me, now, I think otherwise."

"So you think, this Brody was after Finn?"

"Now, that I've visited the shop, I know it. There were these footprints, leading to an empty drawer in an otherwise completely filled filing cabinet. Would you know anything about what was in that drawer?"

"I know it was the only one that locked. Burt gave it to Finn use probably a month or so before his death, he told him he needed someplace safe to keep something. Whatever was in there must have been important."

"Mrs. Hummel I can promise you, I will find out what was in there. And I swear I'm going to find that person that killed Finn."

Rachel left the Hummel's knowing full well that she had just put herself in the middle of a case far too close to her. But that's what fueled her, gave her every reason to put Finn to rest and finally set him free.

When she reached her hotel room, she spread out of the contents of the case before her once more. As she picked up a stack of testimonies, something fell out. A list of credit card numbers.

Amongst the files Noah had given her, she also provided the necessary logins for police and state websites. One of which tracked the use of credit cards.

Logging on, she started with the first number. This must have been Finn's debit card, last used the morning of his death. The next was his emergency gas card, last date used was a few months ago, in New York. There was one more number, she guessed it was the card Finn opened to buy her engagement ring. Taking a deep breath, she hit enter. Only few purchases appeared, including one at a jeweler's. She was ready to call it quits, when she saw it. A purchase made just yesterday, at the very hotel she was currently staying in.

Either someone had stolen Finn's credit card, or, and she couldn't even believe that it could be true,

Finn was alive.

**AN/2: Dun dun dun! So is Finn actually alive? Maybe, maybe not. Stay tuned! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Here's chapter 4! I really like where I've taken this. There are still a few things to figure out, but this store should be finished soon. I've started the next chapter and will probably have it up tomorrow evening after work. Also regarding "Leaving Heaven", I am so sorry to anyone that is following it, I promise to have a new chapter up soon. This story has taken me as of late. Reviews are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

Rachel wasn't sure how certain she was of her new theory.

For all she knew Finn's had simply been stolen. Brody was high on the list of suspects, a prime one at that, but there was no real proof. It all led her back to the test she received. Someone was trying to help her. Who she didn't know.

She decided first and far most to solve the mystery of the credit card. After making herself look presentable, she made her way down to the elevator. The lobby was fairly empty when she reached the front desk. A very blonde female receptionist was completely engrossed in her cell phone, ignoring Rachel as she approached.

"Excuse me."

Silence.

"Hello mam? Can you help me?"

More silence.

This girl was clearly not interested in "helping."

"I think I just saw Taylor Lautner walk into the exercise room."

That got her attention.

"Oh my gosh really!? Do you think he saw me?..Wait, why would Taylor Lautner be in Lima?"

Shoot.

"I heard, that they needed an undisclosed location, small town feel, for his next film. No one outside of the production knows about it."

"Really? Wow. This must be fate, right? How do I talk to him though?"

"Tell you what, how about you help me with something, and I'll go give him your number."

Blondie was clearly going to wet her pants.

"You would do that?"

Rachel nodded.

"Yay! What can I help you with?"

"Someone may have stolen my credit card and the police have just been terrible. I noticed that it had been used at this hotel, could you check it out for me?"

"I'm really not supposed to give out information like that…"

"Please! This asshole is clearly trying to ruin my life and I would really like to give them a piece of my mind."

"Okay, fine, but if I get fired, I'm blaming you."

Rachel pushed the numbers toward her, waiting while she typed a few things on her computer.

"It looks like the person who took your card is still staying in room 351."

Bingo.

"Thank you so much! You are a lifesaver."

"You'll give Taylor my number right?"

"Yes, of course, just write it down on and I'll go right to him."

Taking the number from Blondie, she headed toward the gym, waiting until another hotel guest distracted the receptionist, before darting toward the elevator. Pressing the third floor button, Rachel begin to prepare herself for whoever was behind that door. Maybe part of her hoped it was Finn. But wishful thinking never gets you anywhere.

Following the signs she walked down the quiet hotel halls before standing directly in front of room 351.

Lifting her shaking hand, she knocked. After a moment no one came. One more knock. Just as she was ready to admit defeat, a voice came from inside the room.

"Hold your horses! I'm coming, I'm coming. Jeez, since when does housekeeping come by at 5 o'clock in the afternoon?"

Rachel knew that voice. The door flew open, revealing the one person she never expected to see.

"Kurt?"

The guilty look on his face said it all.

"It was you? You're the one that stole Finn's credit card?"

"Look, Rachel I can explain-"

"Oh you better, Kurt Hummel! Because I'm not afraid to slug you right now."

"I will, but please just come inside. I'd rather not talk about this for the entire third floor to hear."

Rachel followed Kurt into his room, a lap top was open on the desk, papers spread about, covering the bed and floor.

Sitting on the bed she turned her attention to him.

"I'm waiting."

"I'll just start from the beginning. The week before Finn died, I had come back to Lima for the week. For the first few days, everything was normal, I teased Finn about his horrible fashion sense and he kept sneaking questions about you. But then, Finn became a bit, odd. He was always glancing behind him, and was more fidgety than normal. I tried asking him about it but he brushed it aside and told me I was nuts. When I got the call that next week, I knew what the police were calling a freak accident wasn't even close to that. I tried talking to the police, but they claimed a closed case was a closed case. So, I started looking into it myself. I started with Finn's room, finding that journal of his, which confirmed why he was being so weird. The media stories were the most telling, they included a lot of the crime photos, including that one of the lighter. They were too blurry so I couldn't read the inscription. I tried asking the police for the files, but because I was family, they wouldn't release them, claiming I was too close to the victim. So, when I heard Carol was having you clean out Finn's room, I knew what I needed to do."

"So you put the diary where I would find it. And that text it was from you. But that still doesn't explain why you're using Finn's credit card, and why you've been following me. Or how you knew Noah would help me."

"The credit card was the easiest. It would get your attention. And I figured it was time we ban together on this, and find out what happened to my brother. As for Noah? He could never say no to you. Also I'm sorry if my following you scared you, I just needed a way to give you clues and to make sure you were safe."

"Where do we go from here? I mean, you know what I know. Unless…"

"We find Brody Weston."

"But how are we going to do that? I'm not sure anyone knows where he is."

Kurt tapped his fingers against the desk, eyes squinted.

"Do you still have his number?"

She pulled her phone out of her pocket, scanning through the contacts. Sure enough under the B's was Brody.

"Yeah, he's still here, but for all we know he could have changed his number."

"Still, it doesn't hurt to try, right?"

"You're right, we'll use the hotel phone though."

"Wait, we need a plan. How about you tell him you want to get back together with him."

"Doesn't that seem a tad ridiculous? I did dump him for being a prostitute only a few months ago."

"You just have to make about not loving Finn anymore. If he thinks Finn is no longer a part of the picture, he won't think twice. Just get him to meet you."

"Okay, well, here goes."

Shaking she dialed Brody's number. It rang three times before-

"Hello."

"Brody thank goodness! I was so afraid your number had changed."

"Rachel? Why are you calling me?"

"Yep is me. I'm calling because, it's not easy for me to admit this but, I miss you."

"Why should I believe you? You dumped me for that high school boyfriend of yours and kicked me out. I should really just hang up on you."

"Wait! Please don't. Finn was never the man you are. I was silly to believe that he was. Can I just see you?"

"Fine, come to that park across from the hotel you're staying at."

"How do you know I'm at a hotel?"

"Come on Rachel, I've been paying attention in the halls of Lima. Everyone is all a flutter about your new role. I know a guy in the chorus, he mentioned you have a long weekend, so I can only assume went to Lima. So I'll see you in fifteen minutes?"

"Yes, of course, I'll be there."

"Oh and Rachel, come alone."

Click. Silence.

"So, he said he'd meet you?"

Rachel nodded.

"Well, when and where? And how much time do we have?"

"Actually Kurt, he told me to come alone."

"Rachel, do you understand how dangerous that is? He's a potential murderer!"

"I know that Kurt, I do. But if we want to get any kind of information or a possible confession we have to listen to what he wants."

" Fine, but I'm going to be nearby. Where he can't see me."

After Rachel had returned to her room to change, she met Kurt in the lobby.

"Okay so I'll hide in my car across the street. And you know what questions to ask right?"

"I'm prepared Kurt and I know exactly what I'm doing."

"I know you do, just be careful."

"Don't worry I'll be fine."

Rachel gave Kurt a small hug before pushing her way through the hotel front doors. She could see a figure across the way, leaning against the swing set. Taking a deep breath, she continued across the street, praying this would go well.

"Hello Brody."

"Hello Rachel."

**AN/2: So it was Kurt. Rachel really needed a partner in crime though. I promise there are plenty of twists and turns to come. Including just exactly what happened to Finn. Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: Gosh I wrote this fast. But it's a pivotal chapter and I wanted to get it published tonight. There will be at least two more chapters to this story. Which may or may not both be up by Thursday. Hope you all enjoy this! reviews are awesome! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

Rachel had always been slightly intimidated under the gaze of Brody Weston. Maybe it was because he was older, but whatever it was, it still caused a sort of nervousness.

Despite the ever growing need to run and run far, she stood her ground, ready to give the best performance of her life.

"I've missed you Brody. It's been so lonely without you."

She traced her fingers along his chest, gazing lovingly at him. He didn't look convinced.

"Cut the crap Rachel."

"What do you mean Brody? I'm being completely honest here."

In the darkness she could feel him clenching his fists.

"Like hell you are. You forget I dated you Rachel, I know you better than you think. This has nothing to do with me and everything to do with Hudson."

"Well, if all that's true, then why meet me?"

"Because you Rachel Berry are bait. I take you, I get what I want."

"Bait for what? And there is no way you're taking me anywhere."

"Really? Too late sweetheart."

Brody grabbed her by the wrist, spinning her around, a cloth was placed over her mouth and nose. She tried to wrestle herself free and before she could scream for help, everything went dark.

The world was still dark when she opened her eyes. For a moment she assumed she was still asleep, dreaming. But the cold floor beneath her and the binding on around her wrists said otherwise.

From what she could deduce in the darkness, she was in a basement. The smell of mildew lingered in the air and if she looked far to her right, a small speck of light was peeking out from beneath a window cover. She hoped Kurt was okay. Maybe he had called for help, of course no one would find her here. She was trapped in some random basement in what she assumed was Lima, OH.

Somewhere above her a door opened, footsteps coming down a set of stairs. A light came on, fuzzy dots appeared in front her eyes, it was a moment before the person in front of her became clear and focused.

"Good you're awake. You're probably wondering why you're here?"

Rachel wasn't sure whether she was allowed to speak so she silently nodded.

"Like I said before, you're bait. But that's not even the half of it. You see, it starts with Finn Hudson, probably ends there too, and it's because of him that you're here in this basement. I'm sure you know about his attacking me in that hotel room? Clearly your crazy rubbed off on him. Anyway, after he threw his fist into my face, I backed away. Left you alone, just like he wanted. It was all a part of my plan of course. Let Hudson think you're safe, that he's safe too. So I waited until the perfect moment to in act this plan. I knew he was still in Lima, so I followed him. Determined when he was alone, when I could strike. It took a while, but finally that glorious afternoon, I was able to end him. He'd left for lunch and stupidly left the door unlocked. It was then I set my trap. I cut the gas line in that car, so it would drip, unnoticed. Then I hid in a back room, waiting. I threw the lighter towards the car, rigged it so it would stay lit, he never saw it coming. I escaped before the blast hit."

"So you really did murder Finn. Why?"

"He took away everything I was! First you, and then NYADA."

"Wait, NYADA expelled you?"

"They found out about my "profession" and how I was paying for school. No one would tell me who let it spill, but I knew without a doubt it was Hudson. Anything to keep me away from you."

Brody was clearly insane. She'd never really noticed it when they had dated, but the manic look in his eyes told her it had always been there, hiding beneath the surface. A question still spun in her mind.

"If you succeeded and killed Finn, then why kidnap me? Who am I bait for?"

"You see that's where it gets interesting. I could sworn Hudson was under that car. I'd planned everything, there weren't supposed to be mistakes. I became suspicious when they didn't find a body, even in that blast something should have been there. So, I started searching for clues, anything that would prove I had succeeded. That was when things started happening. I would be walking down a street and feel someone behind me. And at night, I'd swear there was a face outside my window. I decided then to find you, possibly get some answers. Your neighbor told me you had gone home for the weekend. So I followed you to Lima. Having you call me was an added bonus. You were exactly where I wanted you. I now have what I need to bring Hudson directly to me."

"You're lying. Finn cannot be alive. He would have contacted me."

"I really wish I was. Unfortunately the world is still out to get me."

Rachel wouldn't believe that Finn was alive. And that meant that Brody would keep her down here forever.

Over the next few hours Rachel sat alone in the dark dampness of the basement. Brody had left her after their talk, promising a bottle of water and something to eat. He still hadn't reappeared.

She wondered if Kurt was looking for her. Somewhere between the park and this god awful basement, her phone had disappeared. On top of that her hands were still bound, making it impossible to get comfortable.

Just as she was considering closing her eyes, she heard the door open once again.

"It seems Miss Berry, that you are popular here in Lima. Your father's have already put out an alert, it's all over the news. But they'll never find you."

"That's where you're wrong, Kurt knows I was with you. And Noah Puckerman is aware of my being in Lima. He's been giving me information about Finn's case."

"You're putting your faith in Hummel and Puckerman? Come on Rachel, I thought you were smarter than that. If the Lima Police can't solve a murder there's no way they're going to find you. Let's face it, you're not leaving here."

For a brief moment Rachel could feel the burning in her eyes and the overwhelming need to cry. But, that would mean Brody had won. She had to keep her head up, keep fighting. Bring this asshole to justice. If not just for Finn but for herself.

"Well, if I'm going to be here for a while can I at least regain the use of my hands, and possibly get something to drink. You did promise me hours ago."

Brody looked hesitant.

"As long as you promise not to escape."

"Wouldn't dream of it. I quite enjoy playing the role of damsel in distress."

Once her wrists were freed, Brody left back up the stairs.

He came down a moment later, with a plate of bread and cheese and a bottle of water. Having must have noticed the disgusted look on her face, he gave her a sigh.

"Relax, it's vegan cheese. I happen to respect your dietary choice."

"Thank you, despite the situation, I do appreciate it."

Rachel ate in silence, feeling awkward under Brody's gaze.

"So, are you ever going to tell me where we are?"

"All I can tell you, is we're in Lima."

"Come on Brody, I don't have my phone, who exactly am I going to tell?"

"You make a valid point. This is a house owned by a friend, over in the really nice part of town, or so I'm told. His parents retired to their vacation home a few years ago, apparently being rich means you can retire at fifty, and left this to him. He wasn't using so I asked to borrow it, claiming I needed a place to stay while I researched a role."

"Won't this friend come back? It might look a bit suspicious if he finds a girl being held in his basement."

"Don't worry, he won't be home anytime soon. Living on the West Coast is much better than Lima."

"Well, if I do ever get out of here, this will work wonderfully for my Biography."

" Rachel Berry, always thinking about her career. I've been meaning to ask you, how much do you know."

"Well, before everything you told me? Not much. After looking through the case files and checking out the auto shop I only know that the lighter was yours and there's one empty drawer in a file cabinet. What was in that drawer anyway?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. What file cabinet?"

"Come on Brody don't lie. There were foot prints that clearly belonged to a man headed directly to that file cabinet. Are you really going to sit here and tell me you don't have those files?"

"Yes, I am. There's no way I would even consider going back to that shop, I may have kidnapped someone, but even I'm not that stupid."

"Well, if it wasn't you and I know for a fact it wasn't Kurt, than who took what was in that drawer?"

"That would be me."

A new voice had appeared in the basement, in the darkness by the stairs the figure remained a shadow. As they stepped into the light coming from the ceiling, heavy boots clomping against the floor, their appearance was revealed.

Rachel couldn't believe what she was seeing. And in her sudden shock and loss of breath she could only force a whisper.

"You?"

The new occupant only smiled.

**AN/2: Sorry for that cliffhanger. You'll find out who it is tomorrow! Let the ride begin. Stay tuned. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: This chapter just sort of came to me. There's a little playful humor, which was fun to write. I've got another chapter started and will have that up tomorrow afternoon, with another possible chapter that evening. We'll see. Also look for an update or two for my drabble collection! Hope you enjoy! Reviews are awesome!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

His vantage point from the hotel parking lot kept him out of sight. He may regret suggesting this terrible plan. Who sends a poor defenseless girl to a park at night to meet with her prostituting ex-boyfriend?

Rachel hadn't been over there too long, he could clearly see she was taking full advantage of her feminine wiles to get anything out of Brody. It appeared though that it wasn't quite working.

Before he could consider jumping out of his car and giving Brody a piece of his mind, the passenger door opened. A figure with a black ski mask had situated themselves into his car.

"Who hell are you?! And what on Earth are you doing in my car?"

"Relax it's me."

"Blaine!?"

"Sorry Kurt, didn't mean to scare you."

"And you didn't think the ski mask wouldn't do just that?"

"I thought it was mandatory for this sort of thing. Although, I'm starting to regret the effect it's bound to have on my hair."

"It looks fine. More importantly, why exactly are you dressed like a criminal and breaking into people's cars?"

"For the same reasons you're sitting in your car watching Rachel Berry from a parking lot. I know things Kurt, things I can't share with you, not yet. Just know that I've been instructed to watch her."

Kurt wanted to ask further but as he glanced back at the park, it was empty. No sign of Rachel or Brody.

"Blaine, where are they!?"

"I'm not sure. Oh, this is not good."

"Well that's obvious. We had one job, watch Rachel, and look we've lost her. How are we supposed to find her, Brody could have taken her anywhere."

"I may have an idea. Having spent the last week or so keeping tabs on Brody I know he's staying somewhere in Lima. Probably a house, because hotel's are no place to hold someone hostage, to many cameras."

"Here's what we'll do. Let's go back to my room, do some research. Brody's bound to want something in return for Rachel, so she should be safe for now."

Silence settled itself within the walls of Kurt's hotel room. Minus the clicking of keyboards and scratching of pencil to paper. They had both been here for hours, searching the web for anything that might lead them to Rachel's whereabouts.

The NYADA home page looked the same, specially designed and important, except for a tiny link pasted in the "Additional Links" box. Clicking on it, the link led Kurt to the Student Newspaper (NYADA did not advertise this activity as they focused much more on the performing arts), a small story found on page four, titled "Performer or Prostitute? Upperclassman Expelled Under Allegations of Prostitution."

Interesting.

"It appears Mr. Weston was caught. Someone told the administration at NYADA of his occupation. If Finn was the one who informed them, it would give Brody enough of a reason to want to murder him. But why bring Rachel into it? Especially if he succeeded. Blaine why aren't you saying anything?"

"I know where Rachel is. It looks like Brody has a friend here in Lima, and you wouldn't believe who."

Blaine turned the computer screen towards Kurt.

"No way."

"It looks like they've been chummy for a while. Met at some West Coast summer arts program, hosted by UCLA."

"I should have known he was a part of this. Come one Blaine we're going to get Rachel. Before he gets there first."

Kurt drove the way to the house, he'd taken Rachel here once in high school, you never do forget this part of town.

"How exactly are we going to go about this? We're both unarmed and have possibly no physical strength whatsoever, and Brody, is HUGE."

"I'm still formulating a plan."

"You have no idea do you?"

"We are so screwed."

They reached the house in question, pulling up along the curb. It was right next to a nice gated community, where all the houses looked the same, zero character. There were no lights on, save for the bright screen of what appeared to be a television. A truck was pulled into the drive way, an oddly familiar one.

"So how will this go? We can't just knock on the door and say, Hey Brody we hear you have Rachel held hostage in your basement, would you be able to just hand her over?"

"Blaine, now is not the time for sarcasm! We're sitting outside a murderer's house! Now I've got a baseball bat in the backseat, don't ask, you take that and go in front of me, I'll just use my fists if I have to."

"Hold on Kurt, how about you take the bat. I've been boxing since the age of twelve. Believe me, it's better if you have the weapon."

"Fine, I overestimated your faith in my fighting abilities. Let's go."

They quietly stepped out of the car, Kurt ready to swing and Blaine with his fist at the ready. Sneaking around the side of the house, both headed directly to the back door.

It was as they reached the screen door that they heard a voice from inside the house.

"I can't talk. Yes I'm inside the house! Look, this isn't going to be easy, you know that. I've been following him around for weeks now, he's not going to give up that easily. Just wait for the signal."

"Kurt do you recognize that voice?"

He nodded, of course he knew.

"So, what do we do?"

"We wait."

Getting into the house itself was easy. For one the door wasn't locked and the apparent lack of security left it all wide open. He never expected to be the one following orders, as someone who ran things, being second in command was not a welcome change.

It was after making it through the kitchen when his phone went off. Who calls in the middle of a rescue mission?

"I can't talk."

"Are you in there in yet?"

"Yes I'm inside the house. Look this isn't going to be easy, you know that."

"Just get in there, distract him or something."

"I've been following him around for weeks now, he's not going to give up that easily."

"But-"

"Just wait for the signal."

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, he tipped toed to the basement door. Voices could be heard below, one of them female.

"Bingo."

The door opened rather noisily, but that didn't seem to deter the conversation.

"Well, if it wasn't you and I know for a fact it wasn't Kurt, than who took what was in that drawer?"

Stepping into the light, he saw her, on the basement floor, shaken it appeared, but mostly unharmed.

"That would be me."

"You?"

He could only smile.

**AN/2: I'm sorry. Another cliffhanger. Promise you'll know who this person is tomorrow! I just love Kurt and Blaine, they both needed some story time. Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Here it is. The moment you've all been waiting for. Sorry it's up so late, I got sidetracked by Sherlock(if you haven't seen it, I highly recommend it). I cannot guarantee this will be finished by tomorrow. Working overnights tends to make me even lazier. But it might happen. Thank you for all the favorites, follows, and reviews! They really do keep me moving. Hope you enjoy! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

Rachel could hardly believe what she was seeing. It had been so long. But there he was, smirk and all. She glanced over at Brody, and for the first time since this whole ordeal begin, he looked terrified.

"How did you get in here?"

"I wish I could give you some detailed story about how I had to jimmy open a window, but sadly Mr. Weston, you left the door unlocked. This may be my first foray into witnessing a crime, but you are terrible at this."

Brody couldn't seem to find the words, instead clenching is fist tighter in both anger and embarrassment. Rachel still sat on the floor, still in shock from the events of the last few hours. Of all the people to come to her rescue, she really never thought it would be him. Or at least she assumed he was here to save her.

A phone echoed off the basement walls. The new occupant held to his ear, arguing with whoever was on the other end. After a hushed conversation the phone was placed back into his pocket.

"Who were you talking to? Are you working with Brody?"

He laughed clearly amused.

"Working with Brody? Hell no. I barely know the guy. Plus I'm here to get you out of this basement."

"Like hell you are."

"Come on, Brody, really? Must we fight about this?"

"You can't have her. I need her to get what I want."

"Well, then, let's get this over with."

"This should be easy, there's only one of you."

"Correction, that would be three."

"Kurt! Blaine!"

"Sorry we took so long, Kurt here, thought waiting was a good idea. Clearly we've come just in time."

"Forgive me if I wanted to get in the right frame of mind."

"Frame of mind? Come on-"

"Boys! Are we here to kick this guy's ass and get Rachel out or not?"

Both nodded sheepishly.

"Good, now that that's settled, let's begin."

Rachel watched as fists started to fly, she wasn't one to include herself in such brawls. But there comes a time when a lady must put all politeness aside and kick some ass. She was in clear shot of Brody and looking towards Kurt she managed to catch his eye, mouthing, "Give me the bat!"

It landed safely into her awaiting palms, Brody was too preoccupied to notice her presence behind him. Steadying herself, she swung once. The bat hit nothing but air. Preparing herself again, she remembered when Finn had taken her to the batting cages. Feet apart, shoulders set, watch the ball, and…swing. A loud crack was heard and the bat vibrated in her hands.

"Damn. I didn't know she had it in her."

"Thanks for the faith. Now can we get out of here, before he wakes up!"

The four of them scampered up the stairs, feeling their way through the darkened kitchen and out the back door. Breathing fresh air for the first time in hours awakened Rachel's mind. Questions starting popping up in her head, and the need to speak became unbearable the moment she saw the truck.

"Wh-why is that here?"

"I'll explain once we get on the road, just come on! Who knows how long until Brody finds out you're gone!"

She followed him into the truck, a place that held so much. Her hands ran along the seat, feeling the cool leather underneath her finger tips. The smell of _him _somehow still lingered in every crevice, almost as if he still drove it.

They were on the road within seconds, Kurt and Blaine following behind them.

"Where are we going?"

"I can't tell you specifics, but just know you'll be safe there."

Silence ensued, which is always easier in the dark. Daylight makes everything more real, darkness hides it until morning. She fell asleep, head against the window, comforted only by the body of the truck around her.

* * *

A hand rustled her shoulder, the brightness of morning causing her to squint.

"Come Rachel, we're here."

They were parked in front of an apartment building. She was back in the city, which would explain the appearance of morning. Being back in New York felt like maybe everything was ending, Brody gone, cased closed.

"Wait. Just before we go wherever we're going. Can I ask you something?"

"I guess we can spare a few minutes. Ask away."

Despite the number of questions gnawing at her brain she wasn't quite sure where to start. So she begin with the one she had asked at the house.

"Why, do you have this truck?"

"I borrowed it. That's all you need to know."

"Okay fine. How is it that you're the one rescuing me? We basically cut ties with each other. It seems a bit odd to me."

He was quiet then, biting his lip as if to force a secret from emerging.

"Let's just say I was contacted by an anonymous source. In the beginning it was strictly text messages. Because I didn't know who it was I told them no and to stay away. Then the calls started coming. Begging me to consider. And to be honest, at first, I was hesitant. But then I did some research and some part of me said, You can't say no. Blaine joined forces with me, soon after. Apparently Kurt was part of the deal as well. So we took turns watching both Brody and Kurt. Our informant said you were safe, as long as we kept a close watch on Brody. Needless to say, we weren't counting on you to contact him."

"So did you ever find out who it was?"

"Actually that's why we're here. Our informant would like to meet with you."

* * *

He'd been locked up in this apartment for months. Waiting. This had almost become impossible given his lack of patience, well regarding her. How anyone in their life could become a hermit, he really didn't understand, it was lonely. Thank God for the Internet. It was the only thing connecting him to the outside world, granted he'd taken a few chances, usually once a week, at night, when people on sidewalks stumbled out of bars, too drunk to care who he was. This was when he would watch her, make sure she was safe. That was all going to end now.

After the numerous text messages and phone calls, they'd finally found a reason to nab Brody. She might never forgive him, but it was better this way, she would see that in the end. And if she didn't? Well, he could sleep better at night knowing he had succeeded in protecting her. It was promise he would keep for the rest of his life.

The sounds of a truck going down the street, caused him to sit up straight.

They were here.

* * *

Rachel loved the building from the moment she saw the red door. It was bright, welcoming, it said home. She felt that feeling people get when they spend months searching for houses and finally get the feeling they've been waiting for.

As the door was unlocked she became slightly nervous, the kind that made her want to bounce on her heels and shake her body out.

They walk up to the fifth floor, she really likes that there's no elevator.

Soon they're standing in front of apartment 5B. Kurt and Blaine remain behind her, while their fourth companion knocks.

She can hear the shuffling coming from inside the room, and then a pause. Whoever is behind that door is taking a moment to regain composure. Fingers through the hair, shirt tugged at.

Click.

The door for apartment 5B gently opens. At first she doesn't see the occupant, only hears a voice.

"Jesse."

She almost collapses the moment she recognizes the voice. But she won't let herself believe it until she see's who's in that apartment.

Ever so slowly, she inches her way in front of Blaine, praying for so many things at once. Either it's who she hopes it is, or not at all.

Finally in front of the door way, she looks up. He hasn't shaved in a day or two and is hair has grown out a bit, but it's him.

"Hey, Rach."

"Is it really you?"

"Yeah, it's me. I'm sorry this took so long, but someone did try to murder me."

All at once she's laughing and crying at the same time. And she doesn't care if it's cliché, because he's real. Part of her might be completely furious with him, but somehow that all goes out the window the moment her arms are around him.

Her face is in his shoulder and his hand in her hair. And all she can't get out between sobs is,

"Finn."

**AN/2: Of course Finn's alive. There's no way I could kill him. I betting you figured it out halfway through, despite my efforts. Hope you liked it! I decided it would be more fun to try and reveal them both at the same time. Not sure if I succeeded. More to come! Stay tuned! **


	8. Chapter 8

**Author's Note: Finally Chapter 8 is here! You might call this a filler chapter, but this conversation reveals a whole lot. I'm planning on at least one more chapter and then possibly an epilogue. Thank you so much for the Favorites, Follows, and Reviews! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee. **

Finding out Finn was alive was beautiful, fantastic, life changing. It's fully believing it that's hard.

She's afraid to let go, because this has to be a dream, and the moment she loosens her arms, she'll wake up, her world will fall apart again.

"I can't believe you're alive."

"I'm so sorry I didn't contact you. But I had to keep you safe."

Breathing in his scent once more, she removes her arms. She doesn't wake up, he's still there. Hands intertwined Finn leads her into the apartment, the others following behind.

The apartment is as perfect she thought it would be. It's small, bigger than a shoebox, and somehow it's everything that says her and Finn. She has to ask it.

"Did you buy this for us?"

"Umm, yeah. I wasn't sure if you'd ever see it. But I hoped every day you would."

"It's perfect, it really is."

"Thanks. And look I know we need to talk, but first we have to finish what we've started."

Finn led the group to the living room. A laptop was open, tabs in the browser labeled with maps and news stories. The coffee table, covered with printed pictures and filled notepads.

"So, Jesse, where exactly is Brody now?"

"Well, Rachel here, took a bat to the back of his head. Judging how hard she hit him, he was probably out cold for only a couple hours and is probably on the road by now."

"Rachel and a bat? Are we talking about the same Rachel here?"

"I have taken numerous self defense classes. It was only a matter of time before everyone became aware of my ass kicking skills."

"I never doubted you. Now were you able to get that tracker onto his car?"

"Unfortunately no, we left immediately after Brody hit the floor. I'm positive he knows we're in New York, but exact location is doubtful. I did however alert the police both in Lima and here in New York. Hopefully they catch him before he finds us."

"Okay, so we set up parameters around the building. Jesse you take the front, Blaine watch the door, and Kurt keep your eyes on the window. And try not to look conspicuous or familiar, we don't want Brody to find us easily."

The group split up going to their designated spots, Jesse left the building, moving Finn's truck around the block, while Blaine set a chair outside the apartment door. Kurt made himself a cup of coffee and situated himself in front of the window.

Rachel watched Finn from her place on the couch, finding it hard to look away. He was on his laptop, searching through maps, and any police reports around the area. She hated to disturb him but now was a good time if any.

"Hey um, Finn?"

"Yeah, Rach?"

"Could we talk?"

He was silent for a moment, probably preparing himself for the explanation he was going to give her.

"Sure, let's go out onto the fire escape."

Of the miniscule things Rachel loved about New York, one was fire escapes. When she first discovered musicals, all the best numbers took place on the metal stairs of New York. West Side Story, Rent. It was oddly magical.

Finn directed her to sit down next to him, the sounds of the city providing a soundtrack.

"I guess I'll start from the beginning. Beating Brody up was just to send a message, I never really thought it would lead to this. You found my journal right?"

"Yeah."

"I knew I was being followed the moment I stepped out of McKinley. Part of me believed it was nothing but paranoia, maybe coincidence, but then the threats started coming."

"That wasn't in your journal. Brody was threatening you?"

"They were never notes or anything. Slashed tires, things going missing. I came to work one morning at the tire shop and found a frame on the floor, broken. A picture of us at Nationals, the second time. It was a message. Someone wanted me to disappear. I've never really had enemies before, those assholes in high school don't really count, but I sure as hell have one now."

"So, you knew it was Brody?"

"I wasn't positive at first, but I knew whoever it was, was connected to you. It wasn't until the day before the explosion that I put the pieces together. Everything suddenly seemed so obvious, of course it was Brody. I'm the one that told him to stay away from you, I'm the one that wrote that letter to NYADA that got him expelled, and I'm the one that you love more. And I knew at any moment he might act out. Far worse than slashed tires. So I tried to find him, maybe follow him. It was that afternoon, coming back from lunch, that I saw him. He'd parked his car down the street, I recognized it from all the bragging he did that night at Callback's. That was when I remembered I stupidly left the door unlocked, gave him just what he wanted."

"But how did you escape that blast?"

"That in itself was a miracle. You see, I was still hiding in my truck, waiting to see if he might appear, possibly confront him. And then the explosion happened. I don't know how it happened, but I saw Brody run from the scene, completely unharmed."

"He used a lighter. The one that was in the crime scene photos, he cut the gas line, let it leak. When he thought he saw you come in he threw it from the back room. Escaped before anyone could see him."

"I know what he saw. Bless Kurt."

"Wait what?"

"It was one of those robotic vacuum things, a gift from Kurt. We have concrete floors, so it's generally completely useless, but you know Kurt, he insisted if we were too lazy to sweep, we needed something to do the cleaning for us."

"So Brody confused a six foot three man, with a vacuum?"

"Yep."

"What an idiot."

They both laughed for a moment, a refreshing break in the drama and heartache. It was nice to have this again.

"So, is that why you went into hiding?"

"Partly. I was never afraid of Brody himself, just what he might do to you. So I called reinforcements. Jesse came to on board first. He was pretty hesitant when I started trying to contact him. When he finally agreed, even I was surprised. I had him follow Brody, track him. And when I heard Kurt was starting his own investigation I knew we needed a team of three, so Blaine came on board, after I convinced him I was really alive. It became really difficult to not contact you and when Brody took you, I almost came after you myself. Jesse was smart and stopped me. I couldn't reveal myself to you, not yet."

"How did you end up in New York?"

"Lima wasn't safe and neither were you. So I found this apartment, set up shop and watched you from a far."

"So I really saw you? On the subway and by the theater?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry if I scared you. I wasn't just trying to protect you. Some part of me just wanted you to keep hoping ,despite everything."

"Well, it worked. I have you back, and that's all that matters. Just one more question. What was in that file cabinet?"

"Evidence that would completely ruin Brody Weston."

"Really? What? You already got him expelled, what could possibly…?"

"It's a DVD of a performance of Brody's from about six months ago."

"And how would that ruin him?"

"He can't sing."

"What do you mean he can't sing? You heard him at Callback's. There's no way."

"See, he could, once. But his vocal cords are completely shot. He got his tonsils out and the doctors accidently hit his vocal cords, the guys lucky he can talk."

"So that's why he was so hoarse? Voice rest my ass."

"Since then he's been paying some guy to sing for him. The video I have is from a drunken Karaoke version of some Maroon 5 song. If any Broadway producers saw that, no career for Brody."

"Wow."

"There wasn't just a DVD. Umm, there were acceptance letters."

"To where?"

"Schools in New York. I didn't want anyone to see them, because I was still deciding on which one to accept, and was planning on surprising you."

"Finn that's fantastic! Is that another reason why you're here?"

"Hopefully, I still have to prove I'm actually alive first. Death certificate and all."

Just then Jesse poked his head out the window, clearly something was happening.

"Finn, he found us. I'm not sure exactly how, but you better come inside now."

As Finn and Rachel made their way back into the apartment, the sound of someone coming up the stairs could be heard. Whoever it was, was clearly angry and ready to fight.

The footsteps stopped. Knocking.

Blaine and Jesse took their positions.

With determination and complete preparedness Finn walked up to the door, opening it.

There he was.

"Hello Finn Hudson, sorry to see you alive."

Rachel prayed this would end well.

**AN/2: Oh Brody. Stay tuned! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Sorry for the cliff hanger in the last chapter. But I couldn't wait, so you get this REALLY late at night. This will be the last chapter before the epilogue! Thank you all for your amazing feedback! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

He always wondered what it would be like, to face the guy that tried to kill you. Surprisingly, he's less vengeful that he expected. Really, he's more pissed than anything. But before he can consider his options (throwing a punch is high on the list) Brody basically attacks.

Now as he's falling, he's considering everything he might fall on, so somehow someway, he misses the coffee table and hits the floor.

Rachel is at his side immediately, helping him up before the asshole attacks again.

"Come on Hudson, afraid to fight? Aren't you worried your girl here will think you're a coward?"

"Finn just happens to have far more self control and is not a barbarian like you."

Brody doesn't look the least bit offended, and there's this look in his eyes, that tells him that punch to the face was just a taste of what's to come. But he's not backing down, hell no.

"Also unfortunately for you? I have back up. Boys."

Jesse comes from behind the door, Blaine from the kitchen. They've got their guns pointed at Brody, who flinches, before seemingly shaking it off. It hits him them. Brody has yet to pull out any weapon, except his fists. Glancing down he can't see any signs of one…except, the back pocket.

There's this moment, where Jesse and Blaine both look at him, it's only a second, but in that second Brody reaches into that back pocket and pulls out his gun.

Finn pulls Rachel to the ground as a shot rings out, he's praying as quickly as he can. Looking up he see's Jesse, his gun once again on Brody, his focus doubled. Blaine is in front of Kurt, his weapon at the ready…so that would mean.

Oh God.

Closing his eyes, because he won't look, refuses to look, he reaches his right hand down to Rachel, moving down her body, it's when he hits her back that he feels it. A warm moist something is slowly coming out of her and he doesn't have to think twice to know what.

Gently removing himself from her, he stands up. His hand and part of his shirt are covered in blood.

"Jesse give me your gun."

"Look Finn, this is not the way to do this. You could end up in jail!"

"I could care less where I'm at if I don't have her. This bastard shot Rachel! He doesn't deserve to exist."

"Oh Hudson, you think this is my fault? I was just protecting myself, she got in the way."

Lunges toward Brody, hands ready to strangle him. Instead he pins him to the wall, and right now he's not even the least bit afraid of the gun in Brody's hand.

"You asshole! If you think for one second that I'm going to hold back from ripping you to shreds you are very mistaken."

"This all started because of you remember? First you broke her heart, which led her to me, then you got jealous punched me, and expected everyone to go on their merry way. It doesn't work that way Hudson. You took my dream, my CAREER away, so it's only fair that I take away yours."

"How does my getting you expelled for being a god damn prostitute equal taking a life!?"

Brody begin to get frantic, sweat dripping on his forehead.

"You don't understand! I worked my ass off to get into NYADA. My parents couldn't afford it so I had to find some kind of income. It was working out perfectly, until you and that skank Santana appeared and ratted me out. My only option was to kill you and then forge a letter in your name stating your accusation was false. But then surprise you were alive! So I took her, because I just knew you would come like the gallivanting hero you are. Unfortunately you were on to me and hired these goons to keep an eye on me!"

"Face it Brody you have no idea what you're doing! This is a lost cause. Just give up. We've already got the police on standby."

"You know what Hudson? You're right, this over. Might as well go down with boom."

Boom.

Brody fell to the ground.

It was over.

Rachel.

Slowly, and ever so gently he lifted her off the floor, laying her on the couch. He sat next to her smoothing her bangs from her face. Somewhere in the distance were siren's, but they were too late.

There was a hand on his shoulder.

"Finn, I'm so-"

"Don't bother Kurt. Just let me alone."

He sobbed into her chest, chanting, " Please wake up, Pease wake up."

It took Blaine, Jesse and two other paramedics to pull him away.

She was gone.

* * *

The police took the four of them to the station, for questioning. They were let go, Finn had to prove who he was. Officer Davis suggested they call his mother in, but he refused. It was better she find out from him. He was considered alive now. Not that it mattered.

Finn forced Kurt to take him to the hospital, he needed to see her one last time. Say goodbye properly.

He never thought he would find himself in a morgue, they smelled of formaldehyde and death. Rachel didn't deserve this.

Kurt spoke for him.

"Hi, we're here to see a friend of ours, Rachel Berry? She was just killed this afternoon."

The attendant, began searching through files, before turning to the phone.

A moment later, she approached them once again.

"Your friend isn't here."

"What do you mean she isn't here? Did they already…? I didn't even get to say goodbye."

"No you've misunderstood me. She has not passed away, someone upstairs just informed me she's in the ICU. You're welcome to go up if you like. Room 202."

He ran. Taking the stairs, he probably wasn't supposed to take, and heading through doors labeled for doctors only. Following the sign and heading down the hall, he found it. Room 202.

There she was. Pale with tubes coming out of her arms and nose, but she was alive.

Holding her hand, he sat in the chair beside her bed.

"Oh God, Rachel. I'm so sorry you're here, baby. If I could change this I would. Maybe I should have just stayed hidden, really made Brody think I was gone. You would be in New York singing on a stage being the star you're supposed to be. This is all my fault."

"Fii-nn?"

"Rachel? Baby can you hear me?"

"It's okay Finn, I'll be okay. I love…you."

"Wait Rachel? RACHEL!"

Beep…Beep…Beep…-

**AN/2: It's okay if you hate me. This literally came to me while writing it. Epilogue has been started. Look for it tomorrow! Stay tuned. =)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Well, we've reached the end. This story has been so much fun to write, and truthfully I'm sad to see it go. The only plus is it gives me time to work on the other story I started a while back. Thank you all so much again for the reviews, follows and favorites! Without further or do, here is the epilogue of Lighter. =)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

_One Year Later_

_Lima, OH_

He'd been sitting here for close to an hour, his knees are starting to get stiff and there are probably grass stains on his suit. But he can't seem to stop staring, the dates carved into the marble, beginning of a life, and the end. He likes that this place is as beautiful and serene as it is. Heaven is probably more perfect, better. But at least they have a decent place to rest. If he had to choose, he would want his ashes spread into the air of some far off place. Being buried underground just doesn't sit well with him.

Death still confuses him. Yeah it's supposed to happen, no one's immortal. But the when and where of it all? It's not something that can be predicted and if he's honest sometimes he would prefer knowing. So those around him could get used to the idea, he could plan his own funeral. Then he reminds himself that knowing would just leave you nervous and counting the days. Just waiting for it all to end.

And there's that whole mystery of where you go. He's never been a religious person, but he likes to believe that Heaven does exist and God or whoever runs it will save a place for him. He really hopes she'll be there. Because doesn't someone somewhere have a belief that when you die all your loved ones will be there to greet you? The idea sounds nice. He'll need her to help him get used to the afterlife. She'll probably get all the angels together and force them to reenact scene's from her favorite musicals. Their own afterlife Glee club.

Checking his watch he notices it's close to three. This was supposed to be a quick visit, place fresh flowers and say a prayer. But he thinks best when he's alone, and his thoughts distracted him. There's a buzzing in his pocket.

-Where are you? Are you ok?-

He supposes he should answer, she's the biggest worrier he's ever known.

-Still at the cemetery. I'll be home in ten. Love You-

-Ok, drive safe, I love you-

Glancing one last time at the grave marker, he makes his way back to his truck. When he pulls up in the drive way, his mother is already at the door.

"Hi, sweetheart, you were gone a while. Did you put those flowers I gave you there?"

"Don't worry mom, it's all taken care off. They look beautiful, thanks for picking them out. I even cleaned things up a little."

"Is that what took you so long?"

"No, I just got lost in thinking."

She gives him a sympathetic look, probably trying to decide if it's okay to hug him.

But instead, she holds the door open and lets him inside. Burt is on the couch, watching pre-season football, and he notices Kurt and Blaine at the kitchen table, arguing over the answers to the Sunday paper crossword.

"Hey guys, where is..-"

"She's upstairs, taking a nap. Probably in your room."

He heads up the stairs, his dress shoes slightly squeaking with every step up. When he reaches his old bedroom, the door is slightly ajar.

She's curled up on top of the comforter, her phone resting in her palm. Shrugging off his suit jacket and kicking off his shoes he lays down and pulls her against him. The slight movement behind her nestles her awake.

"Hey babe, you're back. How did it go?"

"Oh it went fine. I just got a lost in thinking."

"Well, I'm glad you're back. I missed you."

"I'm back now, you can stop worrying so much."

"I'll never stop worrying. This year has been hard for you. I just want you to be okay."

"You make me okay. It's because of you, you know. Everything you said, did for me. I owe you big time."

"Finn you should know by now that you'll never owe me anything. I do those things because I love you."

"Well, if you love me so much, will you do something for me?"

"Anything."

"Marry me?"

"Really?"

"Yes, really. I was thinking a spring or fall wedding in the city. Or here if you prefer. Most of our family is here so-"

"Of course. Yes I'll marry you."

Tears are starting to pool in her eyes and she's smiling. Last year he wouldn't have predicted any kind of happy endings or forever's.

And to be honest he wasn't actually going to ask her until next week, when they were back in the apartment alone, with a bottle of wine.

But today, he'd decided to hell with it. Sitting there staring at that grave stone, he knew. Life is far too fantastic and amazing to live it alone. She was it, there was never any question, he just needed a blessing, telling him it was time.

His father had never left him any kind of letter, telling him what kind of man he should be or how to love a girl. But in that moment sitting in the grass, he felt it in the breeze. A gentle hand on his shoulder. Telling him to do nothing but live and love.

He remembers when he thought he wasn't going to have it all. But then the monitor started to beep again and she was breathing and living, and perfect. Life started for him again that day. And it would keep going, because he has her.

"Mrs. Rachel Hudson. I like the sound of it. Rolls nicely off the tongue."

"What? I thought you were going to hyphen it?"

"I changed my mind. Losing you certainly helped me realize what's important, and keeping my maiden name for the purposes of the stage is ridiculous."

"If I haven't said it enough already, I love you."

"Love you too Finn Hudson. Oh by the way, there's something I want to show you."

She reaches into the side table drawer, pulling out a small object. The lighter.

"Did you steal it?"

"Noah let me have it. I was thinking about setting it on fire, a much better solution than leaving it in some evidence room."

"God you're perfect."

"I try."

He kisses her then, because she totally stole that lighter just so they could burn it.

She laughs into his kisses.

Six months later, they get married. The flowers are yellow.

**AN/2: I really hope I held you until the end. There was no way this was going to end badly. Happy endings are never wrong. Thanks for reading. =)**


End file.
